Tout ira bien
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Est-ce que tout ira réellement bien, surtout en ce qui concerne les sentiments qui divergent des uns et des autres ? Et qui rendent parfois les situations plus complexes ? Ou plus simple ?
1. Prologue

**_J'hésitais à partager cette histoire sur FF, car je ne sais pas si je publierai oui ou non la suite sur ce site, mais cela peut convenir comme one-shot. Donc petite explication, j'ai écrit cette histoire sur la base d'une vidéo que j'ai moi-même créée sur le couple Rizzle (qui ne m'appartient pas) et j'ai retransmis les sentiments visuels par écrit et cela sous diverses façons. Pour ceux qui veulent voir la vidéo, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. _**

* * *

Jane se retourna dans son lit encore à moitié endormie. Posant son bras au loin de son visage, elle ne sentit qu'à ses côtés un vide glacial presque que habituel. Ouvrant lentement les paupières pour se faire envahir par la douce lumière du jour, elle réalisa qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans son lit. Avait-elle de nouveau imaginé cet instant magique cette nuit ? Ces sensations, cette chaleur et douceur contre sa peau. Dans son cœur ? Ce serait un cruel rêve…

Mais en sortant de ses songes, Jane se mit à rayonner de bonheur quand elle vit sa meilleure amie/amante lui apporter un plateau repas appétissant au lit. Des croissants, jus d'orange, café, fraises et tartine de beurre. La brunette se mit à saliver, non par la nourriture qui titillait ses narines. Mais par la magnifique présence de la légiste qui lui souriait.

Le matin sans maquillage, et simplement habillée d'un de ces t-shirt et un sexy boxer dentelle beige fit frémir de bonheur la brunette. Elle avait une chance incroyable d'être aux côtés d'une merveilleuse personne, belle, intelligente, gentille et adorable.

« Bonjour beauté. » Salua amoureusement Maura qui se pressa de rejoindre sa dulcinée, puis elle posa délicatement le plateau sur la table de chevet. Lorsqu'elle vit Rizzoli ouvrir les bras en grand, elle ne put s'empêcher de se caler affectueusement contre son corps chaud. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elles entretenaient une relation qui dépassait la frontière de l'amicale. Elles étaient mêmes prises de court par leurs sentiments respectifs qui étaient si intenses et profonds. Et elles entretenaient tout cela en secret loin du regard des autres, profitant de l'une de l'autre sans aucune pression étrangère ou extérieure. Bien que dorénavant, elles n'arrivaient même plus à garder les gestes d'affections qu'elles se donnaient auparavant leur grand pas. Comme les caresses amicales, embrassades. Cela rendaient nos meilleures amies plus mal à l'aise mais surtout craintive d'être découvertes par leur entourage proche. Mais cette distance, rendit encore plus suspicieuse nos protagonistes qui ne savaient plus sur quel pied danser.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Souffla Jane en embrassant tendrement le front de Maura.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de te réveiller pour une fois. »

« Je dois l'avouer que c'était presque impossible, j'ai tellement bien dormi et j'ai envie que cela continue encore…heureusement qu'on est le dimanche matin…et si on continuait notre grasse matinée ? » Proposa Rizzoli qui embrassa avidement le cou de Isles qui soupirait de béatitude.

« Le programme me semble bien, malgré qu'il serait préférable que l'on se restaure avec une alimentation équilibrée et qu'ensuite on fasse des activités pour entretenir au maximum notre corps afin de le préserver de nombreuses longues années sans avoir des problèmes de santé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un tennis ou footing ?»

« Ou autre chose qui peut nous aider à sécréter de l'immoglobune a, endorphine. » Suggéra lascivement la détective dont les mains sur les hanches de son amante remontaient légèrement vers ses côtés. Elle sentit sous son touché les tremblements d'Isles.

« L'immunoglobuline A Jane, et c'est un isotope d'anticorps majoritairement produit au niveau des muqueuses, où elles constituent une première ligne de défense immunitaire contre les toxines et les agents infectieux présents dans l'environnement, soit conventionnement la grippe. Oh donc tu parles de relation sexuelle ? »

« Docteur Dorothea Isles ! Tu ne peux pas être plus romantique ? » Commenta faussement choquer la brunette qui claque doucement le bras de sa compagne.

« Pourquoi ? C'est ce que nous allons faire du sexe, je ne comprends pas le romantisme dans ce sujet précis… »

« A ce que je remarque tu ne regardes pas les films romantiques, du genre les phrases clichées que l'on sort à son amoureux, les plus belles étoiles sont dans les yeux d'une femme amoureuse, ton sourire ensoleille toute ma journée. Il y a aussi les cadeaux avec des roses, ou les demandes de mariage sur un ballon dirigeable, ou dire une personne que l'on aime sur des affiches blanches ? Ou la première fois qu'un couple fait l'amour, pétale de rose ou dîner romantique au bord de la mer….»

« Non. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est excitant ou romantique. » Répondit franchement la châtain sous l'air incrédule de son interlocutrice.

« Et bien nous allons arranger cela ce soir. On fera une soirée vidéo, je fais parfaire ton éducation sur le romantisme. »

« Ce qui signifie qu'on mangera ces aliments riches en protéine saturé et mauvaise graisse ? Cela fait partie du romantisme ? » Commenta dubitative Isles.

« Si tu le prends de cette façon, je vais me venger de ta mesquinerie ! » Maura se mit à rire de toutes ses forces quand Jane se mit à la chatouiller vigoureusement.

« J-Ja…ah…ahahha… ; arrête… » Implora à bout de souffle la châtain.

« Non! » Nos deux amies se retrouvèrent toutes les deux allongées sur le lit. Maura la chevelure blé éparpillée en des vagues indomptables, était en dessous et à la totale merci de Jane.

« Tu es vraiment belle Maur… » Souffla le regard plein d'admiration la détective en caressant les joues chaudes et vives de la légiste qui sourit timidement.

« Tu l'es aussi Jane beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses… » Puis elles s'embrassèrent passionnément et puis plus fougueusement comme étaient leur geste. Le t-shirt de Jane atterrit sur le sol, la brunette allait enlever cette barrière vestimentaire quand elle entendit un cri. Surprise, la brunette releva son regard chocolat vers la porte de sa chambre tout comme Maura qui blêmit en une fraction de seconde.

« Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire les filles ! »

« Ma ? »

« Angela… » La concernée s'appuya contre le mur pour prévenir d'une chute certaine.


	2. Chapitre 1 Confrontation

_Les conditions de la parutions de l'histoire Tout ira bien est: un; ceux qui lise en avance les chapitres sur un autre site ne doivent pas spoiler les autres, deux; il n'est pas certain que je puisse publier tout les chapitres, trois; il n'y aura qu'un chapitre par semaine, je ne peux pas devancer des quatre chapitres de la parution du site original. Et cinq; ne demandez pas à l'auteur de changer l'histoire, elle l'a entièrement terminée. En tout il y aura 12 chapitres. Aussi si vous avez des questions pour l'auteur, j'essayerai de faire intermédiaire, et aux notes d'auteur de chaque début de chapitre, les milles et une nuit essayera de vous répondre. _

_xXMaudeXx_

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 Confrontation_**

Sous une position compromettante et sans équivoque de la nature de leur action, Jane encore à la réalisation de la situation, reprit rapidement le contrôle de soi. Elle se leva d'un bond de Maura qui pendant ce temps là, essayât de se présenter de manière plus convenable et appropriée. Bien que cela ne fut pas aussi simple. La châtain dont elle ne pouvait contrôler les soubresauts effrayés de ses mains, elle tenta de remettre correctement sa chevelure bataille en place, dont elle essaya de dompter les courbes sauvages. Puis elle baissa le plus bas possible sa chemise qui t'a la détendre de plusieurs centimètres au niveau de ses cuisses. Et Jane voyant cette image d'une personne en demande d'aide, ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger par n'importe quel moyen, elle lui avait donné une couverture pour la couvrir entièrement. Puis lui apporta de la chaleur, de la compassion mais surtout son amour inconditionnel en lui frictionnant son corps abattu. Le silence était le grand maître, seules les respirations agonisantes étaient accompagnateur.

« Docteur Isles, vous pourriez nous laisser seule ma fille et moi. » Déclara sans émotion Angela se montrant d'une grande hostilité qui ne correspondait point à la matriarche italienne. Sous le choc d'une telle froideur et distance qu'elle avait l'habitude de recevoir à son enfance de la part de sa mère adoptive Constance, et une telle indifférence de la part de sa mère biologique Hope. Maura se sentit étrangler jusqu'à la suffocation sous le regard de la personne qu'elle considérait comme une véritable mère de coeur. Il y avait de l'amertume mais surtout de l'indignation dans ses paroles. Même une gifle n'était pas aussi douloureuse, le choc pouvait durer de quelques secondes, mais ces mots se répétèrent incessamment dans son esprit, telle une douloureuse mélodie.

La châtain mal à l'aise d'un tel traitement de faveur, baissa honteuse du regard, les larmes qui franchirent presque à leur limite. La détective perçut ses craintes ainsi que tremblement et fusilla hargneusement du regard sa mère, qui ne semblait pas en être affectée de sa colère. Voulant réconforter son amie, la brunette souhaitait le serrer dans ses bras, qu'importent les jugements désapprobateurs de sa mère. Elle était le cadet de ses soucis pour le moment. Mais elle ne rencontra que du vide, car se levant de sa place, la légiste allait s'en aller, toutefois elle se fit retenir par la poigne implorante de Jane qui lui promettait de la protéger contre tous dangers. Qu'importe de qui venait la menace, elle allait être son bouclier, son rempart. Isles croyait dur comme fer à son amie, toujours, elle lui confierait sans y réfléchir à deux fois sa vie. Toutefois nos amies n'étaient pas en présence d'un vulgaire criminel, la fille de Doyle ne voulait pas être une source de conflit entre une mère et sa fille.

La châtain savait pertinemment à quel point c'était traumatisant et blessant d'être rejeté par sa propre famille. Combien de fois avait-elle vécu cette situation ? Tellement de fois qu'elle n'était pas certaine de s'en remettre totalement. Sans sa meilleure amie, elle ne saurait pas comment survivre. Elle était un véritable cadeau du ciel à sa solitude. Elle bénissait chaque moment de l'avoir rencontré, de partager ces moments de bonheur comme de malheur. Et imaginer la perdre ainsi que la famille Rizzoli lui lamina le coeur en morceau. Peut être qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être heureuse ? Peut être que Jane méritait mieux qu'une personne aussi fragile qu'elle ? Peut être...tellement de conditionnelle que cela lui donna un mal à son muscle cardiaque...

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je peux me lever et lui parler dans le salon. Reste ici Maur, tu es aussi chez toi ici. » Commenta affectueusement la brunette en touchant l'avant bras de sa compagne qui l'évitait comme si cela était du feu ardent. Ce brusque rejet peina la détective qui serra du poing, cependant elle en comprenait les circonstances. Mais ce n'était pour autant moins douloureux...

« Jane laisse la partir et maintenant ! » Ordonna autoritairement dégoûter Angela de ce qu'elle voyait devant ces yeux, lorsqu'elles étaient simplement amies, cela ne la dérangeaient ces démonstrations d'affection, mais pas dans ces conditions alors qu'elle voyait de ses propres yeux leur réelle signification. La mère italienne montra la sortie à la légiste qui observa le sol de peur d'affronter ce qui lui faisait face.

« Ça ne dérange pas que tu me parles de cette façon, mais je ne le tolérerai pas si ce traitement est pour Maura ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Et on est chez moi ici ! Pour qui tu te prends de rentrer comme ça ? Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de ne plus le faire ? » Riposta sur les nerfs la brunette totalement brisée lorsqu'elle voyait sa meilleure amie retenir péniblement ses sanglots. Elle perçut son chagrin par les tremblements de ses épaules. La voir amenuisée ainsi face à sa mère était intolérable.

« Je pense que je vais y aller, c'est plus que nécessaire. » Souffla la légiste d'un pénible murmure.

« Maur… » Appela timidement la brunette qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, jeter de sa maison sa mère et consoler sa meilleure amie qui en avait visiblement besoin.

« Je vais bien…appelle-moi plus tard… »

« Tu en es certaine ? »

« Oui…s'il te plaît...ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi... »

« J'en ferai toujours pour toi... » Avoua amoureusement la brunette sous le rosissement de la châtain se leva rapidement du lit et prit ses affaires, elle observa Angela presque de manière implorante, mais la concernée trop fière mais surtout obstinée ne daigna même pas prendre la peine de la regarder, elle s'écarta seulement du chemin.

« Alors tu voulais me parler ? J'attends ? » Souffla d'un ton dédaigneux le garçon manqué qui était assis sur son lit et posa sa tête contre ses genoux.

« Tu devais avoir la décence de t'habiller. » Ces mots qui claquèrent dans l'air firent frémir de colère celle qui les recevait, Jane alors inspira profondément pour ne pas s'emporter bien que sa patience était sur le point de craqueler.

« Un: je suis chez moi, deux: je t'ai dit de ne pas rentrer comme un moulin, et de trois: tu m'as déjà vu nue quand j'étais enfant, et en ce moment j'ai un soutif. » Répliqua la brunette sur les nerfs. Elle se leva de son lit et mit son t-shirt.

« Mais maintenant tu n'es plus une enfant. » Ses paroles ne firent simplement rire jaune la brunette. Elle fit finalement face à quelques centimètres de son interlocutrice.

« Je le sais que je suis une adulte, mais c'est toi qui continues de me materner. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes propres décisions. Et ce n'était pas une façon appropriée de te comporter. »

« Tu crois que ton comportement est approprié ? » Répliqua froidement la mère poule. Alors que sa fille se mit à grogner amèrement. Jane passa le pas de sa porte pour reprendre le peu contrôle sur sa raison, et ses envies de meurtre. Hurler ne servirait à rien, elle connaissait parfaitement l'issue de l'affrontement, les deux protagonistes étant toutes deux des fortes têtes, l'une et l'autre tiendraient sans démordre leur positon. La brunette se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un café que sa meilleure amie eut la gentillesse de préparer, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Bien qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait réellement, Maura, et rien d'autre. A la place elle aurait cette discussion déplaisante.

* * *

Devant sa cafetière, la brunette sentit derrière elle le regard lourd de sa mère. Cela lui importait peu. Elle voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible.

« C'est parce que je n'aimais pas Charles que tu me fais subir cela ? » Commenta subitement Angela alors que sa fille avait les yeux exorbités.

« Faire subir cela ? Ma vraiment ? C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Ce n'est pas une sorte de rébellion, ce n'est plus de mon âge de te faire sortir de tes gonds. Certes, ton opinion m'est importante…mais pas cette fois-ci. J'aime Maura et je croyais que tu l'aimais aussi comme une seconde fille. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourna pas rond chez toi ? J'aurai imaginé plus de bonheur, compréhension. Cette personne est parfaite, elle a le coeur sur la main, elle t'a aidé quand tu n'avais plus de toit sur la tête, elle a toujours été là pour notre famille pour nous soutenir, et maintenant tu la rejettes ? » Réprimanda Jane en repoussant sa tasse de café sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, elle était trop nauséeuse pour le boire maintenant. Une chose était certaine, la représentante de la loi n'allait certainement faire aucune concession. C'était sa vie après tout. Elle la menait comme elle le souhaitait.

« Oui j'aime Maura comme une autre fille, mais tu devais faire de même. »

« Je ne peux pas la considérer comme ma fille, elle a presque le même âge que moi. » Remarqua ironiquement la brunette en roulant des yeux.

« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu devais voir Maura comme une soeur ! Et ce que j'ai vu…je ne peux cautionner, notre église ne l'accepte pas ! Tout comme dieu et moi !»

« Tu veux dire être lesbienne ? J'ai cru que tu voulais simplement mon bonheur ? »

« Oui je le veux mais pas avec…avec.. »

« Maura ? Ou une femme ? Maura n'est pas n'importe qui et tu le sais très bien. Elle est parfaite, elle mérite même mieux qu'une personne sans argent et intérêt que moi. »

« Nous allons voir le prêtre Michael, il saura résoudre ce problème. Je suis convaincue qu'il a la solution, et après tout ira bien ? » Se persuada la matriarche Rizzoli qui avait préparé toute la rencontre dans sa tête ainsi que les remarques.

« Non mais tu te moque de moi ? Tu veux que j'aille me faire exorciser ? J'ai cru que tu serais ravie pour moi et Maura, nous sommes finalement heureuses, mais je me suis bien trompée sur ton compte. Va t-en ! » Ordonna sèchement la fan des Red Sox.

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me jeter ! Je suis tout de même ta mère ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait Maura ! »

« Rien du tout, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu n'acceptes pas ce que je suis, et j'en ai marre des critiques. J'ai déjà vécu cela lorsque j'ai dit que j'ai voulu devenir détective. Ou que durant mon enfance tu me forçais à porter des robes parce que soit disant je ne suis pas féminine. Maintenant j'en ai assez. Tant que tu ne présentes pas tes excuses à Maura et moi-même, je ne veux plus te voir ou parler. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là…j'ai besoin de ma mère…mais si tu ne veux pas être à mes côtés…alors je ferais avec…si tu changes d'avis alors la porte sera ouverte à toute discussion...mais je sens que c'est impossible avec la mentalité que tu as en cet instant...»

« Jane… »

« NON ! »

« Je ne changerai pas d'avis. C'est plutôt à toi de changer ! » Termina de manière obstinée Angela qui prit la sortie de l'appartement. Sa fille furieuse et presque en crise de nerf tant que les larmes embrumèrent sa vision, attrapa sa tasse de café et la balança contre le mur.


End file.
